


The Meeting Of The Captains

by Loonilie



Series: The Bull and The Rose [1]
Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Black Clover Manga Spoilers, F/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:34:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26135836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loonilie/pseuds/Loonilie
Summary: An emergency meeting between the captains has been held in the middle of the night regarding the incident of the kidnapping of the two captains, Yami Sukehiro of The Black Bulls and William Vangeance of The Golden Dawn.
Relationships: Charlotte Roselei/Yami Sukehiro
Series: The Bull and The Rose [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1897867
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	The Meeting Of The Captains

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fan fiction. My mind is finally put at ease after thinking about too many scenarios that might happen next now that I finally put in into words between english isn't my native tongue so I'm pretty sure there will be grammar mistakes. Please do forgive me for that as I would try and fix it whenever I have time reviewing this work. 
> 
> Edit: Changed and added some lines also putting Yuno in here too as I momentarily forgot that he was the vice-captain while writing this.
> 
> Edit 2: Another one. This would be the last change I hope so. Added a few new sentences and a short conversation between the captains.

After defeating Dante of The Dark Triad with the help of their captain, Yami Sukehiro. The Black Bulls thought they won. They thought they managed to survive the battle and claim themselves as victorious but in a just second, the glow of hope and happiness on their faces was carved with utmost despair and shock when all of a sudden a tall man with black messy hair with a strange mark of a cross on the left side of his forehead that extends down to his left eye appeared beside Yami immediately impaling him along side with the captain of The Golden Dawn, William Vangeance with his bone magic while retrieving the defeated and unconscious, Dante Zogratis. The Bulls did everything they could to stop him and save their captains but all of it was left in vain. Only leaving his rusty katana standing in front of the magicless boy screaming his captain's name in agony. Wishing all of It was just an unpleasant nightmare before his consciousness entirely left him.

Only to wake up comforted by the warmth of the hospital bed , his grimoire sitting beside him as he pulled out a familiar katana out of his grimoire that turned out to be his captain's before rushing out with the longing to save his captain despite his condition. Only to get pinned down to the hard cobblestone ground by a mage wearing a cloak covering both his figure and face using his shadow magic. Saying If Asta couldn't defeat him how could he possibly be able to save Yami? Realization hit the boy, knowing how powerful The Dark Triad is. If only he was strong enough.If only he wasn't weak. Gritting his teeth, tears started to stroll down from his eyes down to his cheeks as his throat becomes dry.

**_"Your a fool but you're a good person. I like you."_ **

**_"I'm the vice captain of The Black Bulls, Nacht."_ **

The stranger with long black hair hair tied into a ponytail smiled, revealing himself as the vice captain of The Black Bulls as he unveiled the cloak covering his face. Showing a pair of two horns paired with black markings extending from his horns down to his cheeks with a small devil-like creature silently staring at Asta from Nacht's shoulder.

Later that night, an emergency meeting between the captains is held at the Royal Capital, Magic Knights Headquarters. Each captains of their representative squads as well as The Vice Captain of The Golden Dawn, Yuno arrived one after another and some arrived earlier than expected which were Charlotte Roselei, captain of the Blue Rose. Fuegoleon Vermilion , captain of the Crimson Lions and Nozel Silva , captain of the Silver Eagles. The captains sat on their usual seats. Like usual ,Dorothy Unsworth the captain of The Coral Peacocks was asleep. All of them serious with a hinch of worriedness and curiosity on what kind of emergency happen for Julius to host an emergency meeting in the middle of the night and not letting them know a bit of information beforehand. All they know is that they needed to be present in the meeting. On the other hand, Yuno seemed as if he hasn't had enough sleep for weeks. His eyes were red , lips pale and shut tight.

A 13-year-old boy with shaggy blonde hair was sitting at the end of the table facing all of the captains with Marx Francois by his side as his aide. Leaning forward to the table and placing both of his elbows on the long wooden table as his fingers intertwined with each other. His purple eyes gazing at each captain before releasing a sigh " I'm sorry for disturbing your night, but I'll cut to the chase. Your fellow captains, William and Yami has been kidnapped."Julius himself was devastated that the two people he watched grow and train to who they are now was taken by The Dark Triad Of the Spade Kingdom. Expected the captains were wide-eyed shocked from the news despite their mutual bickering with one of the kidnapped-captain and knowing those two wouldn't be knocked down without a fight. They must have fought a powerful enemy. Powerful enough to take them down more or so kidnap them. "Half of the Golden Dawn has been wiped out. If It weren't for the captain..I..No, the whole squad might have ended up dead. We weren't strong enough." Yuno added his eyes glued to the long wooden table. The Golden Dawn was like another family to him despite just joining the brigade 18 months ago and promoted as vice-captain replacing Langris Vaude. He was welcomed with a warm embrace and he was respected for being a magnificent magic knight.

Captain of The Blue Rose, Charlotte Roselei couldn't process the information she's receiving properly. The one whom saved her from the curse ten years ago, one of the few men she respected , the only one whom managed to break the walls around her heart and steal it unknowingly was taken despite being the exact opposite of her ideals. The feelings of anxiety and anger building inside of her but questions were echoing inside her mind. Is Yami going to be okay? Is he still alive? Is he hurt?. As she was about to ask the wizard king, Julius a question regarding of what happened and who kidnapped the two captains, Fuegoleon beat her to it. "Who dared to kidnap them?" he asked slamming his hand onto the long table upset making Rill gasp and speak to calm the fellow captain down. "Howabout we go to spade right away to save them and while were at it we should slice the kidnappers to shreds." Jack suggested harshly. There was obvious tone of rage in his voice as Nozel didn't waste a single second to reply to the tall man's suggestion saying that they shouldn't act recklessly at a time like this and lives of two captains were at stake. Charlotte failed to keep her emotions in check as she stood up her hand resting on the table the other was pointing at Nozel as she shouted "We don't know what the enemy's plan is! They might try kill those two If we don't act now!". Nozel was frustrated at the same time he could feel the pressure of the possibility of what the woman said. "Acting like this would just bring more harm not just for us but for the whole kingdom." Fuegoleon on the other hand was on Nozel's side agreeing to his judgement. "It's better to think up a plan first before rushing to save Yami and Vangeance."The Vermillion royal added when a portal beside the long table opened and a familiar black bull member came out. It was none other than the former Vice-Captain of The Golden Dawn's half-brother, the spatial mage Finral Roulacase.

"Here I summoned one of the members of The Black Bull whom was there when the kidnapping happened. I'll let him explain for better information and understanding about your new enemies and what they are planning ." Julius said letting the young man stand beside him and take the lead."Between, I'm sorry I had to summon you after all you've been through earlier." The wizard king added in a whisper only for Finral to nod with forced smile that lasted for a few seconds before he collected all of his remaining strength and courage to tell the captains about the dreadful incident.

Finral was exhausted and still can't move on that his captain was kidnapped. He barely managed to help. All that was carved in his mind that kept him sane and preventing him from breaking down was his captain's last glance at them with a slight smile despite being wounded and impaled by bones and his usual words that made them move forward "Surpass your limits, right here right now." It was that. Echoing throughout his mind that he could already hear his voice as if nothing happened. "We were raided by one of the members of The Dark Triad that is in-control of The Spade Kingdom. We were no match for him until Asta and Yami arrived while they were in battle he said something about Yami being the key that links this world to the underworld. "Finral explained doing his best for his voice to sound clear despite the lumpy feeling in his throat. "After the battle, Asta and Yami was victorious. Both were wounded but Asta's arm became demon-like and Yami suggested we should tie him up when all of a sudden we were ambushed by another member of The Dark Triad. He was suddenly beside Yami and the next thing we knew Yami was impaled alongside The Captain Of The Golden Dawn. We did everything we could to stop him. Everything, but in the end he still taken." There. That very moment a tear fell from his eyes as he inhaled the air before bowing down to the captains in front of him" Please help us save our captain!" The young man pleaded. There was desperation in his voice. The need to save their beloved captain that took them in not just members of a magic knights squad but a family as well when no one did. 

Finral's pure desire to save his captain from the grasp of The Dark Triad reached the captains. They knew. The captains knew they would do everything to save a comrade not just for his subordinates or for the kingdom but as a colleague..No a friend whom they shared peculiar bond with.

"We still have a score to settle. It'll be no fun to rip him into shreds If he's held captive keke. "said Jack, captain of the Green Praying Mantis despite the fact he's always clashing with The Black Bulls captain. He highly respected him as a rival of sorts.

"Indeed. It would be no good If we were to lose two of our fellow captains." said Nozel Silva , captain of The Silver Eagles. Yes, It's true. It would be a great loss for both the Magic Knights and The Clover Kingdom If they would lose both captains also knowing the chaos that would be brought into this kingdom..no world If The Dark Triad succeeds on opening the path for the devils to come to the living world. As long as he's alive , he would do everything to protect his brother and sister especially Noelle, the youngest silva whom he showed nothing more but disdain over the years just so he could protect her and keep her away from the battlefield albeit now he knowing how strong Noelle has got ever since he dumped her to the lowest squad, The Black Bulls and that he already apologized for his behavior towards her It didn't change that he wanted to protect her as her older brother.

"We'll bring them back alive! I mark my word in the name of my family and my squad!" Charlotte added in a shout, promising herself she would bring the two back safe and sound especially Yami. She has yet to confess her feelings for him. Her feelings of love that she held hidden in the deepest corners of her heart for 10 years.

Finral once again looked up to the captains as hope filled his eyes as he glanced at each captain that was in the room , seeing their utmost determination to save their fellow colleague put a smile on his face. Now maybe just maybe that..No..For sure , all of them will save captain Yami and Vangeance. 

Julius delighted by the sight of captains wanting to save both Yami and William put a small smile on his face mostly he was expecting someone to appear by now. Nacht , the vice captain of the Black Bulls appeared from the door holding the anti-magic boy on one of his arms

"Looks like I was late."

**Author's Note:**

> For some reason, I do think I may have made all of them a little too OOC? ( Out Of Character ) but I do hope you guys would enjoy this as I would soon write another work as a continuation to this.
> 
> Edit: Have you guys seen the leaks and spoilers for the next chapter? I'm really getting excited waiting for the official translation!


End file.
